


Long Time Coming

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Felix can practically feel the way that Seungmin, who is seated on the couch approximately two inches away from him, is mentally fidgeting, which seems like he has been doing over the last ten minutes, give or take. He can’t help but wonder if there's something about his presence that's making Seungmin like this - quiet, still, and yet giving off anxious vibes.--or: the one where Felix asks Seungmin what's on his mind, and he getsexactlywhat's on Seungmin's mind.





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] the seunglix 2kr was a gold mine and partly inspired this. i was telling my friend that there was something so fascinating about their body language (comfortable, but with cautious distance bc they both seemed self-conscious due to their mutually active attempts to grow their friendship) and then eventually i was like: damn i want seunglix first kiss fic.
> 
> [ 2 ] this was not really how i originally envisioned the scene i wanted to write, but this is what got written anyway. enjoy this short fluff piece, hopefully!

  
  
  


Felix can practically  _ feel _ the way that Seungmin, who is seated on the couch approximately two inches away from him, is mentally fidgeting, which seems like he has been doing over the last ten minutes, give or take. He can’t help but wonder if there's something about his presence that's making Seungmin like this - quiet, still, and yet giving off anxious vibes.

Jeongin had been with them earlier when they'd caught  _ Black Panther _ playing on TV, and all three of them had settled to watch, the atmosphere nice and comfortable, with all three of them cracking random jokes as the movie progressed – all three of them have seen this movie way too many times at this point; Felix could even recite some of the lines along with the characters. Except halfway through the film, Minho and Jisung had come out to the living room (who knows where they came from – Felix has learned long ago that it's best never to question those two) and announced that they were going out to have late night snacks at the food stall down the block; Jeongin had jumped up to his feet, declaring that he was in the mood for some odeng himself, and just like that all three of them were soon out the door.

Being left alone with Seungmin wasn’t something Felix minded, in fact it was pretty welcomed, and he had automatically moved to the spot that Jeongin vacated next to Seungmin. It was always nice when it was just the two of them; even when they didn't talk, Felix always felt comfortable. At times, he  _ did _ feel like he needed to say something, but that was more because he  _ liked _ talking to Seungmin. 

He reaches for the remote control, and uses it to lower the volume of the TV, before he turns to his friend.

“Hey, Seungmin—?” He calls out gently, his hand reaching over to poke at the other male’s knee. Seungmin told him recently that he shouldn't be afraid to talk to him about anything, and that he should feel free to unload even his problems. Felix had appreciated that, and he  _ does _ plan on taking Seungmin up on the offer eventually, but right now, it looks like Seungmin himself is the one with a lot on his mind.

“Yeah?” The smile that breaks out of Seungmin's face when he turns to Felix is almost automatic; it's bright and wide and Felix almost thinks that he'd imagined his friend’s fretful state from just a couple of seconds ago. 

The smile does make him relax as well, however, and soon his lips curve to mirror Seungmin’s expression – which isn’t to say he’s about to just drop and forget his observation from earlier.

“Anything on your mind?” He asks softly, shifting in his seat and knocking knees with Seungmin.

Seungmin looks surprised at the question, jaw dropping slightly in an almost comical way that makes Felix giggle.  _ “Wakanda Forever?” _ Seungmin offers, recovering from his surprise relatively quickly, and laughing as he teasingly punches Felix’s arm. 

His own giggling makes way for louder laughter, and he proceeds to cross his arms over his chest as echoes, _ “Wakanda Forever!” _

Seungmin smiles, seemingly satisfied with Felix’s response, and he leans over the Australian so he can reach for the remote control – presumably to turn the volume up on their movie again; Felix beats him to it however, grabbing the remote with one hand, while reaching for Seungmin’s wrist with the other.

“I don’t think that’s what was on your mind, though,” Felix whispers; he knows he’s being uncharacteristically prodding, but this is Seungmin and he actively wants him to know that as much as the latter is willing to be an emotional pillar for him, he’s just as ready to be the same for him. “I thought you said nothing’s been stressing you out recently—?  _ Did something change?” _ He asks, nervous for some reason, and defaulting to English by his last sentence.

“N-no!” Seungmin chuckles softly, but there’s a light blush dusting his cheeks that renders Felix even more curious. Without thinking too much, he moves in to take a better look, only to notice as his friend’s face turns into a deeper shade of red. 

Suddenly conscious, Felix moves away himself; his own face now feels warm, and if he were to wager I guess, he’d say that he and Seungmin are sporting similar flushed expressions in that moment. The truth is that Felix isn’t completely daft – he might be a little slow-witted at times (and even though his Korean has gotten a lot better these days, it still doesn’t help that he continues to think in the language he grew up speaking), but that doesn’t mean he fails to notice things.

There’s been a shift in his relationship with Seungmin recently – if you ask exactly when it happened, he won’t be able to answer. He doesn’t think it happened overnight either; they’ve been getting closer and more comfortable – more often than not, when they have free time, Felix has found himself gravitating towards Seungmin more than anyone else, always checking with him first if he wanted to hang out and play around with him. It was normal, and he didn’t really think much of his own behavior – they were a big group, and it was inevitable that you defaulted to people who shared a lot of the same interests. That, or people who made you laugh, and Seungmin not only made him laugh and share some of his interests, but Seungmin lent him a certain kind of confidence that made him feel good about himself. 

He never questioned any of it, and then it just happened, one day: Seungmin smiled at him and it  _ felt _ different. But it isn’t as if they’ve had the time to sit down and discuss whatever  _ it _ is, so Felix had let it be – it wasn’t a problem unless they made it one, after all. (His older sister used to tell him that about a lot of things, and he continues to adopt her words in his everyday life, even in Korea. It’s helped him a lot.)

“Okay,” he hears Seungmin pipe up in a whisper beside him, “It’s not that I’ve been stressed—but maybe there  _ is _ something that’s been on my mind recently.”

“Oh?” Felix turns his head again, and when their eyes meet, he can’t help but notice that Seungmin’s expression is softer than it usually is.  _ “You know you can tell me,” _ he prods in English. 

Seungmin smiles at him in a way that he thinks can almost be described as shy, and he's so endeared that he almost moves in to wrap his arms around his friend in a hug. He manages to sit tight, however, simply gesturing with his hand for Seungmin to continue as the latter repeatedly opens and closes his mouth as he obviously tries to put his words together.

And then finally, Seungmin exhales softly – less out of exasperation, but seemingly because he's resigned himself to something.

“Lix?” He murmurs, smiling again when he looks at Felix.

“Yeah?” Felix answers with a grin; he’s nervous for some reason, but he still wants to show that Seungmin can trust and count on him with whatever it is his friend is about to share.

But then Seungmin is reaching forward – at first, as his fingers brush against his cheek, Felix assumes he's wiping away something from his face, like dirt, maybe. Except Seungmin’s hand makes its way to the back of his head, cradling it gently even as he pulls Felix towards him.

And then his lips are pressing against Felix’s – they're soft, but a little chapped, and they taste like the milk chocolate Felix himself had shared with him (and Jeongin) right at the start of the movie they're technically  _ still _ watching.

At the back of his mind, Felix recalls moments when the back of his hand would brush against Seungmin’s while they’re walking, or moments when they’re seated together in the practice room, taking a breather and their shoulders would touch as they leaned against each other – split seconds that had felt vaguely charged, fleeting moments that he’d thought were strangely thrilling. They all felt trivial now compared to the electrifying buzz Felix immediately feels passing through him as his friend kisses him.

Seungmin angles his head a little to the side while parting his lips against Felix’s, so he follows suit, his tongue poking out to slide and push against Seungmin’s own. The kiss goes slowly, but it deepens with each shift of their mouths, like they're both taking their time in conveying something to each other.

Finally, Felix reaches up, grasping at the front of Seungmin's shirt as he pulls away for air. They make eye contact, and even though Seungmin’s gaze appear a little glassy at first, his expression quickly changes as his mouth curves into a shy smile.

“That's what's been on my mind,” He admits softly, and something in Felix’s chest explodes. 

_ “I like you!” _ He ends up blurting out before Seungmin can say anything more; his own brain-to-mouth filter appears to be broken – probably short circuited from the kiss, he thinks, as he averts his gaze, embarrassed by his sudden confession.

“Um, yeah? Me too?” Seungmin laughs, one hand covering Felix’s own that was still clutching at his shirt, while the other moves to cup Felix’s chin so he can turn his head back towards him. “Auughh—” he groans, half-laughing and half making that sound the members always mock him for. “That’s clearly been on my mind, too! Correct me if I’m wrong but—but I feel like that's been a long time coming?”

“I guess…?” It’s Felix's turn to blink at Seungmin as he tries to fully digest the last ten minutes. “Yeah— _ yeah!” _ And then he's laughing and pulling his hand away only to hit Seungmin's knee with it.

“Wait, huh—?” Seungmin gawks at him, confused. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Because  _ I’m happy,” _ Felix easily answers, his wide grin reflecting the gravity of his words. “Thank you for always being patient with me, Seungminnie.”

“Uh—” Seungmin still looks confused, but his expression is mixed with amusement and obvious fondness. “Not sure attacking you with my lips in the middle of a Marvel movie is being patient, but…” He actually ducks his head as he trails off, as if he’s realised what he just said, and Felix giggles some more.

“It is,” he tells Seungmin, “because I always thought I’d make the first move.” It’s true, because he always thought he was simply biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity to admit to his crush on his friend – he had been waiting to feel more worthy of Seungmin, but Seungmin beat him to it anyway. Unsurprising, if Felix really thinks about it, because Seungmin had a quiet kind of confidence that a lot of people tend to overlook, surprising people as a result when they take notice of him.

“Well—” Seungmin whispers, looking up and locking eyes with Felix; it's there again, the type of certainty Seungmin carries with him and it makes something pleasantly stir inside the Australian. “You can always make the  _ next _ move.”

The words do away with any hesitations or reservations Felix still has; with a smile, he quietly leans in and does exactly that.

  
  
  
  


fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [ 3 ] felix pov is hard to write tbh. but! anyway — feedback, as usual, is greatly appreciated!
> 
> [ 4 ] also: hit me up or yell at me about skz at my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho) if you wish to (:


End file.
